1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an edge-light type backlight device that illuminates a display panel for displaying an image, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus displaying an image with a non-light emitting type display panel such as a liquid crystal panel is provided with a backlight device that illuminates a display panel from behind. Some of the backlight devices are of an edge-light type in which a light guide plate is disposed behind a display panel and a light source is disposed opposite to the edge face of the light guide plate. In an edge-light type backlight device, light from a light source enters the edge face of a light guide plate, travels through the light guide plate, and is emitted from a flat surface of the light guide plate. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) is used as a light source. In Pamphlet of International Patent Publication No. WO 2008/090646, an edge-light type backlight device is disclosed.
A surface emitting light to a display panel is regarded as a front surface. A light guide plate is held between a supporting member with a part thereof being disposed at the back side of the light guide plate to support the light guide plate from the back side and a pressing member with a part thereof being disposed at the front side of the light guide plate to press the light guide plate from the front side. A display apparatus is provided with: the display panel disposed at the front side of the pressing member; and a bezel that covers the peripheral edge of the display panel and the sides of the display apparatus. The display panel is secured between the pressing member and the bezel. The supporting member is made of metal, and functions as, for example, a heat sink with the light source being fixed.
To achieve the reduction in thickness of a display apparatus and in width of the frame, the number of components has been reduced, hence a supporting member now has a function to be connected with a bezel. The supporting member has a plate-shaped connecting part disposed at a side of the light guide plate to be connected with the bezel with screws. The front side end of the connecting part is opposite to a pressing member. Some supporting members used as heat sinks are made of metal which is softer than iron such as aluminum to enhance heat dissipation. When a screw hole is formed directly in the connecting part of such a supporting member, the strength of a screw thread is low, thus repetitive fastening with a screw easily damages the screw thread. Hence, a nut is sometimes used to be embedded in the connecting part to secure the bezel to the connecting part with the screw. A through hole is formed in the connecting part. The nut is press-fitted into this through hole, thereby being embedded in the connecting part.